


For Me This is Heaven Drabbles

by bookworm03



Series: For Me This is Heaven Universe [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: A collection of drabbles from this universe. Guardian Angel Leslie AU.





	1. The First Night/"You're blushing"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> You know the drill - thank you for your comments and kudos! You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this first drabble. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“You’re blushing.” 

Leslie fought the urge to fold her arms across her chest to lessen his gaze. She’d never been this naked before, and she wasn’t even  _naked,_  she was only down to her bra and panties. 

But as an angel, you generally kept these things private. 

Still, for as much as she wanted to cover up a bigger, more insistent part of her wanted to feel her skin prickle in anticipation. 

He started to say she was beautiful but it got muffled by their lips meeting. She’d only been human for six hours and all they’d done so far was eat pastries, go for a walk in the park and kiss a lot. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves and as Ben’s too big hands ran over her skin. He kissed down her throat until he could suck on her pulse point. She shuddered. 

“We’re gonna be late.” He sighed. 

They’d been planning on coming back to the apartment and staying in for the evening, but then Ann had called and invited Ben over for game night and Leslie had been so excited by the prospect of finally  _meeting Ann Perkins_  Ben had agreed. 

“What should I wear?” 

He shook his head for some reason, scruff rubbing against her skin. She couldn't get over the feelings, the sensations of being human. Everything as an angel was pleasant warmth but being human was all about contrast; it was soft hair with rough fingers and hot kisses with a chilly breeze fluttering around them. 

She ended up putting back on the dress she’d arrived in, since she had no other clothes yet. Ben took her by the hand and pecked her forehead, nothing but warmth behind his chocolate brown eyes. 

“We’ll work on our cover story on the drive.” 

“Alright.” She accepted his jacket and followed him out into the hallway with a silly grin on her face.


	2. Ann Perkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble I thought up this morning. Enjoy!

Ann Perkins, the most beautiful, effervescent sunflower Leslie had ever seen was taking off her clothes and slipping into a sundress with lots of straps. It was a lovely lavender color, like the fields in Provence she’d wandered through on many a starry night and clear mornings. Before Ben even existed and before she was even a guardian angel. 

If she’d had a past life, Leslie couldn’t remember it, but in the beginning of her eternity she had spent every moment she could in nature. She couldn’t feel the breeze or smell the flowers, but just being there, she could still imagine it. Maybe her formerly human self still had some memories, buried deep down somewhere.

Now, she was human again and ached with the possibility she could live out this wonderful life with great friends and an amazing man and not remember any of it.

She hoped not. She hoped if she took anything with her back to the next world it would be memories of this.

But it was early days, at least in human years, and this delightfully tart drink she was sipping was making Leslie feel a little funny - warm and tingly and as if there was a lump in the back of her throat.

Ann asked if she was alright and Leslie blinked back the tears - not of sadness, but of emotion - and smiled happily.

“I’m great!”

“So, yeah, we should go shopping sometime. Actually, Chris and I are going on vacation in a few weeks. You guys should come!”

Leslie said she would love that more than anything and Ann crinkled her nose, but then smiled.

“Here, try this on.” She tossed a silky blue shirt in Leslie’s direction. “This’ll probably look better on you than me.”

They were still trying on clothes when Ben appeared in the doorway, a wine glass in hand. He was smirking a little and Leslie wanted to kiss his face hard.

“Are we playing some games or what?”

“Or, we’re about to crush you guys, Wyatt.” Ann retorted, grabbing Leslie by the hand and pulling her to her feet. “Get ready to get destroyed.”

Ann was tugging Leslie back to the living room when Ben stopped her, arm around her waist. Ann rolled her eyes.

“Don’t have sex on our bed.”

Leslie giggled, wine sloshing down her hand as Ben drew her in close.

“We’re going to do that, right?” She whispered when Ann was out of earshot. Ben brushed his thumb along her jaw.

“Have sex?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Uh, yes. We definitely are.”

Leslie curled into his chest and yawned. It was strange feeling this exhausted. She never used to need to recharge this much.

“Not today though.” He murmured, sliding his hands down her back. She sighed contently.

“Ann and me are going to be best friends by the way.”

Ben chuckled and pressed his lips to her fingers. “Come on, you’re about to crush us, remember?”


End file.
